


The Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Reiner have to stay in a cabin for the night and end up doing some things and sharing some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine ____ is staying at a cabin, where’s there’s only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A. (im stealing these off imagineyourotp)  
> Sent By: jeanrnarco

The cadets in training didn’t usually get extreme luxury. In fact, when they underwent training, sometimes it was so brutal that some of them died. But the one thing they did sometimes was go out into the woods and spend nights in little cabins precariously placed throughout the woods, and most cadets enjoyed that. Most cadets, meaning the ones who were paired off into fuck buddy couples. Why? There was only one bed in each cabin, which meant if you didn’t want to share the bed, someone slept on the floor.  
Now normally, no one had a problem with this because in their barracks, the ground was warm because of the small furnace in the corner of the room. But these cabins were freezing, and anyone who got the misfortune of sleeping on the floor usually didn’t actually sleep, because they were too cold. This was the type of cold that ran through your bones and actually made you ache, stealing the sleep from your eyes in an instant.

This was always a problem for Reiner and Bertholdt. The two were the tallest and most built out of their trainee squad, so even if they wanted to share the bed, it wouldn’t work out. This weekend was one of those trips, and they had already decided that Reiner would get the floor this time. This also meant that everyone would be dealing with a very grumpy blonde those two days. They were to set out that night for the two hour walk out into the woods, each group given their own map to their specific cabin. Reiner and Bertholdt’s were far south, out of the way of many other cabins. They were very isolated, which made Bertholdt slightly nervous, but his mood was quickly lifted when Reiner placed a strong hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that it would be okay.

When the two finally reached their cabin, they shook off their boots gratefully, loving the feeling of removing the sweaty pains. They walked inside and sat down on the single bed in the room, reveling in resting their limbs. The walk had been exhausting, and since it was so close to being dark, they were happy to at least be indoors, especially since it was starting to drastically cool down outside. Bertholdt still looked uneasy, which wasn’t abnormal for him, but usually when he was alone with Reiner, he was extremely calm. 

“Bertl, what’s wrong? Are you cold?”

“Hm? Oh, no I’m just kinda tired…”

“Ah, me too. We should go to bed then, yeah?”

Bertholdt simply nodded, removing his 3DMG straps and his jeans, leaving him in his blue tshirt and black boxers. He was usually always abnormally hot, so he knew that the cold wouldn’t bother him tonight. Reiner on the other hand kept everything on except his straps, even the jacket, because even though he was completely ripped, he got cold very easily. Bertholdt even tried to give him his blanket, but Reiner insisted he keep it. 

When both had finally settled down, they stayed awake in the dark, talking about menial things to each other. Neither one knew, but they both liked hearing each other’s voice so much that they’d lose sleep just to hear the other talk. Yes, both were completely in love with the other, but were too stubborn to say something. They were the epitome of man, and it was quite sad how stifled their feelings were. As obvious as it was to everyone else, it should have been clear to them, but a year had gone by and neither had noticed. So they simply settled for the small gestures, such as sharing food at breakfast, letting the other have their water during training when they rain out, sharing blankets in the winter, and the one thing that seemed the most important, protecting each other. They looked out for one another, making sure neither got sick, or over exerted themselves, and always made sure to keep the other out of conflict with other trainees. 

So the fact that Bertholdt could hear Reiner shivering on the floor absolutely broke his heart. Here he was, warm and comfortable, when Reiner was lying on a hard floor absolutely freezing. He couldn’t sleep if he knew that Reiner was still tossing and turning, completely and utterly uncomfortable. Slowly, he sat up, gathering the blanket and pillow from his bed and stood, walking over to Reiner’s claimed spot on the floor. With a quiet thud, Bertholdt sat down near Reiner’s waist and draped the blanket over him, earning him a thankful sigh. But when Reiner felt Bertholdt lie down near him on the floor, he rolled over with a confused look on his face.

“What are you doing? You get the bed this time, I’m not gonna take it.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to. I’m sleeping down here with you. If we can’t share the bed, neither of us get it, simple as that.”

With a sigh, the brunette closed his eyes and placed his hands on his stomach. He wasn’t exactly comfortable, but this wasn’t too bad. Though, he had to say he was shocked when Reiner slid over to him, wrapping the blankets around them both, and curling into his side. 

“Reiner…”

“Shh, if you’re gonna sleep down here, at least keep me warm you walking furnace.”

Bertholdt felt his face heat up when Reiner shifted and laid his head on his chest, his warm breath seeping through the thin shirt. This was heaven, everything about it, except the heat that started to pool uncomfortably in Bertholdt’s lower abdomen. This could not be happening. He shifted uncomfortably, moving his hand up to place it in Reiner’s blonde hair, leaning his face into his forehead. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good he smelled, even after walking in the woods for two hours. 

“Hey, Bertl?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

Reiner suddenly leaned up, capturing Bertholdt’s lips in a teeth crashing kiss, rolling his entire body on top of the brunette’s. Bertholdt was so shocked that he couldn’t move, he simply lay there stunned, his hands plastered down to the floor. This was not what he was expecting at all! When Reiner pulled away for a breath, he stared down at the flustered boy beneath him, smirking. 

“Um, Reiner? What was that about?”

“I just…I needed to see what kissing you is like. Goddamnit Bertl I needed to know.”

“I…Why?”

“Because I fucking love you. I love you so much that it’s actually become a hassle for me to hide it, and I simply don’t want to anymore. I needed to tell you…”

Bertholdt said nothing before he leaned up and grabbed Reiner by the back of the neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together again. No more words were exchanged. Only heated kisses that drew the other in like moths to a flame, the feeling of their skin together almost too much to take. Bertholdt rolled Reiner to the side, both of them lying down face each other, their legs tangled together. The air was becoming hot and stifled, their hot breath quickly filling the room to the brim with a heavy aura that screamed ‘touch me’. 

Reiner didn’t wait for permission to roll his hips against Bertholdt’s, reveling in the low moan that left the taller boy’s lips. It was the most erotic sound he’d ever heard in his life, and he yearned for more. He wanted to make Bertholdt beg for him, hear his voice in ways he’d never heard it, and take him into a euphoria that he’d never experienced. 

“Reiner…”

The way Bertholdt said his name sent shivers down his spine, wracking through his body. Reiner moved his calloused hands down Bertholdt’s chest, feeling his soft skin and making his way to the elastic of the black cotton boxers, sliding them down slowly as if he were asking wordless permission to do so. When the brunette moaned and rolled his hips into Reiner’s hands, he knew hat he had the all clear to do whatever he wanted.

“Do you want me to touch you, Bertholdt?”

Reinere never used his full name, always pinning him with the nickname he had coined him with when they were little. When his full name slipped out of the blonde’s mouth, they both knew how much Reiner must have wanted to do this. Reiner wrapped his hand around Bertholdt’s growing erection, eliciting a long wanton moan from the boy next to him. It was like music to his ears, making his now lover writhe with pleasure, and he was so lost in lust that he didn’t even hear Bertholdt begging him to play with him.

“Jesus Bertl, you know how fucking sexy you look right now?”

“A-ah, Reiner, please, more. God…”

Reiner’s hand started pumping slowly, and he couldn’t help but bite his lips at the noises his lover was making. He wanted to taste him so badly. Pulling up the brunette’s shirt, he started nipping lightly at the exposed skin, moving his way across to the aroused buds, flicking his tongue over them teasingly. When he received a favored reaction, he started kissing and licking a hot trail down Bertholdt’s stomach, stopping at his hips to bite down fiercely, drawing out a buck of the hips and a whine from the boy. Slowly but surely now, he made his way lower, licking abruptly from the base to the tip of Bertholdt’s cock, shuddering at the taste. He was so sweet, like sweet rice. 

He knew that if he didn’t start soon, Bertholdt was going to finish before he even did anything. Smirking, he lowered his mouth onto the brunette, taking his entire length in at once, sucking hard. He place his hands on the thin hips, holding them down as he bobbed up and down, drowning in the moans and whines of his partner, the begging washing over him like music. He felt Bertholdt tense up before he released, filling Reiner’s mouth within seconds. 

Bertholdt was staring down at Reiner, their eyes meeting, as the blonde swallowed greedily and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. The taller sighed and fell back exhausted before Reiner crawled back up to wrap his body against his lover’s once again.

“Hey Bertl.”

“Huh.”

“You taste really good.”

Bertholdt’s face reddened, but he turned and ran his tongue alone Reiner’s lips, smirking playfully as he felt the blonde tense up. 

“Hm. I do.”


End file.
